Those Beautiful Grey Eyes
by ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me
Summary: I must seriously love hospital scenes, because this time it's Annabeth in hospital with Percy by her side. It was his fault that she was lying there, but he still never left. Percabeth, no demigods, one-shot.


**A/N This is a one-shot I got in bed, for some reason. It's in a hospital again (I know, AGAIN) but I really had to put it down.**

**Also, this is PERCY'S POV, just so you know. I couldn't be bothered to write that at the top. Review please and I'll be ever-so-happy.**

* * *

I sit by her, gently holding her hand in mine. I find myself studying her fingers. Her nails are painted dark blue. It looks good with her tanned skin. Her blonde curls are spread around the pillow like a halo, her mouth is slightly parted and her eyes are closed.

Those beautiful grey eyes.

I shouldn't be doing this – I can't do this for her. She should be the one doing this. But she can't. She's lying immobile on the bed in a white hospital gown with tubes going in her. Her chest is still going up and down, but her eyes are still closed.

Those beautiful grey eyes.

She isn't wearing any makeup, which makes her even more beautiful. I can see the faint spray of freckles on her sloping nose, and how on the thumb of her hand I can see a 'T' scratched out, with an 'A' next to it. I guess the T was Thalia. Then on the other thumb there is an 'L'.

_Luke_.

I still remember that one afternoon, and how my heart still betrays my head with my love for her.

_"Hey, Percy!" she called, her grey eyes shining. She had about five thick books clutched to her chest and she was smiling broadly._

_"Hey," I said back to her. "Why are you so happy?"_

_"I heard Luke's having this party," she said, smiling dreamily. "And he invited me and Thalia!"_

_I was so disappointed, but also scared. Luke was always throwing big blowout parties, where nameless things happened, and usually every virgin that turned up wasn't one when they came out that house. I was scared for her and Thalia. I didn't want her getting hurt. _

_"That's... wonderful," I said, trying to sound optimistic. "Just... try not to get in his bedroom alone, if you know what I mean."_

_She looked at me reproachfully. "Percy, I don't need to be babied."_

_"Yeah, but – "_

_"I know what this is about!" she suddenly shouted. "You just don't want me to et hooked up with Luke because you are _jealous_."_

_I was outraged. "I am not!"_

_She started marching across the road, away from me. "Percy, I'm not a little girl any more. I can take care of myself! Just leave me alone! I don't want to see you again!"_

Don't want to see you again_. Those words stung my heart and I stumbled backwards. I could barely choke out my words. "You don't mean that, do you?"_

_"Yes I do!" she shouted. "Just stay away!" She was now in the middle of the road. _

_"Wait!" I yelled. "Look out!"  
"I'm not a BABY!" she shrieked._

_"MOVE!"_

_It was too late. By the time her head had faced the direction, the car had already hit her and she rolled on the floor of the road. _

I am still holding her hand. I know I shouldn't; yet I should. I'm the reason she's here, lying still and unconscious with nothing to tell me that she's still alive but her chest moving up and down under the white hospital gown. Her hand is incredibly soft. The last time I held it properly was when she was sobbing because her father.

_"Shh," I told her. "It's okay."_

_"No it isn't!" she wept. "Percy, it's – it's my dad. He – he left us! He's got a girl – girlfriend and he just – just walked out on us! Percy, it's not fair!"_

_I had nothing else to do except do what I did. I wrapped her in a hug, and she buried her face in my chest and T-shirt, soaking it with her tears. "It's alright," I said softly. "It's alright."_

_There had been nothing else to say except that. So I told her that. Over and over again._

_I rubbed her back and she clung onto my shirt. I didn't mind. In fact, I was actually pleased. I liked her, now maybe loved, but I didn't think about it then. I wanted to help her. I wanted to comfort her of her sorrows._

_She sobbed into my chest. Tears wracked her body and I just held her, hugging her tiny frame close to me. One of her small hands found mine, and she held it. I remember that her nails were painted grey then, just like her eyes._

Those beautiful grey eyes.

I'm still sitting. Luke had said he'd be here over ten minutes ago. He's late. Well, of course. He's probably out with his mates drinking, not caring about her at all, the girl lying motionless in the hospital.

Her chest heaves in and out, in and out.

I'm holding her hand still. I realize that she's scratched letters into all her nails. On her forefinger is a 'B', for her little brother, Bobby. One is an 'M', most probably for his twin, Matthew, and there are countless other letters, like an 'A' for Athena, her mother, and an 'F' for Frederick, her ex-father. She still loves him.

And a P.

P for Percy.

I'm on there.

I study it carefully. It is definitely a P. She has one for me, and it's on her pinkie finger, almost as if she was pinkie promising something over my name. It must be a coincidence, but I like to think of it as she's promising that no matter how much she may love someone else, I will still be her best friend.

I am holding it, and then it squeezes mine – very lightly, but it does. I look at her. Her mouth is still apart, but it is curved upwards in a small smile. Her chest still heaves in and out, and the tubes are still in her body, and her eyes are still closed.

But then they open. And they see me. Meet mine. And her lips curve into a genuine smile.

Her eyes are sparkling – weak, but sparkling, as if she's happy I'm here.

"Thank you for not leaving," she whispers, barely audible.

But what she does not know is that I would never leave her, never leave her side. I will never leave Annabeth Chase.

And her eyes are still fixed on mine.

Those beautiful grey eyes.

* * *

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
